The invention relates to a drivable floor cleaning machine, comprising a chassis, at least one cleaning head and a holding device by means of which the at least one cleaning head is held on the chassis and is liftable relative to the chassis, the holding device comprising a first rod device, which is rotatably held by a first bearing device on the chassis, comprising a second rod device, which is rotatably held on the chassis by means of a second bearing device, comprising a third bearing device, by means of which the at least one cleaning head is rotatably held on the first rod device, and comprising a fourth bearing device, by means of which the at least one cleaning head is rotatably held on the second rod device.
The invention furthermore relates to a method for operating a floor cleaning machine, which has a cleaning head that is liftable with respect to a chassis.
Drivable floor cleaning machines are used in order to effectively be able to clean large areas in a time-saving manner.